


Sex on the Beach

by icepixie



Category: Farscape
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-01
Updated: 2003-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepixie/pseuds/icepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Someone</em>'s having fun on summer vacation. Sequel of sorts to "The DRD's Strike Back!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex on the Beach

Strains of Jimmy Buffett floated over the beach. Two beings lay upon beach towels, sipping margaritas in between long kisses as they listened to the waves break on the sand.

"I'm so glad we asked for vacation time in our union contract," one of them said.

"I'm glad I get to spend it with you," the other replied.

"Oh, snugglemuffin..." They soon forgot the need for words as they expressed their love in a more physical manner.

John Crichton turned from the scene in front of him. He'd known the DRDs were vacationing on the planet, but... "That's just _wrong_!"


End file.
